Dreaming of You
by leighann415
Summary: Birthday story for Pat (Pat2Trivia4Me). Both Niles and Daphne have trouble sleeping, and they are thinking about the other...Just a little fluffy story I came up with after having trouble sleeping myself. Enjoy! :)


**Author's Note**: This is a little late birthday story for Pat (Pat2Trivia4Me). I've had trouble sleeping lately, and this is what came out of it. I know it's a bit short, but I couldn't help but writing this little bit of fluff. :) Enjoy! And Happy Birthday Pat! :) Thanks for all the support, and for being a great friend!

* * *

Niles tossed and turned. It was 3AM and he couldn't sleep. He knew why he couldn't sleep, of course. _Daphne Moon_. The picture that came to mind with the name was just as heavenly as the person she was. If only she knew how much she meant to him…She was a true angel.

He ultimately got up, and went to his bookshelf in hopes of finding something to keep him occupied till sleep came. But nothing jumped out at him quite as much as Daphne did in his thoughts. Niles sighed. It was useless. He _had_ to see her in order to fall asleep, he knew. But that wouldn't be an option right now. He climbed back into his lonely bed and continued to consume himself with thoughts of Daphne.

* * *

What Niles didn't know, however, was that across town, Daphne was staying up all night thinking of _him_. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Dr. Crane. And that worried her. She knew her powers weren't always right, but the feelings that came with them were.

She tossed aside the covers, and picked up her robe from the nearby chair and slipped it on. She just had to do something. But she didn't know what it would be, since everybody was in bed asleep at this hour.

She stepped into her slippers and made her way down the hall to the living room. She never had the apartment this quiet to herself, so it was almost nice. She walked slowly over to the sofa, and sat down. She wished she knew what these feelings with Dr. Crane were. She just _knew_ something was wrong with her friend.

As the time passed, she slowly began to relax. She picked up the phone more than once to call Dr. Crane to make sure he was alright, but decided against it. Normal people were asleep at this hour, and she didn't want to disturb him.

She leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She dreamed she was dancing with Dr. Crane at the Snow Ball.

"Daphne, I adore you!"

She recalled the memory often, and it always seemed to come to her in her dreams. It was like a fairytale when she remembered it. She would give anything to go dancing with Dr. Crane again. But then she remembered that she probably ruined his night by saying he was a good actor. She forever wished she could take that back.

She opened her eyes then, astonished at what she saw. For there sat Dr. Crane, Niles, next to her on the sofa. He was lightly stroking her hair.

She sat up at once. "Dr. Crane? What are you doing here at this hour?" She was glad to see him alright. Relieved, actually. Her fears from earlier were so real. But they vanished as soon as she saw him.

"I just had to see you. I've been having trouble sleeping, and I know this may sound odd, but I've been thinking of you every night, Daphne. And I knew if I could just see you, then I could be able to sleep again."

Daphne gasped. Dr. Crane, thinking about her, when she'd been thinking about _him_? It was a little too surreal.

"Oh, Dr. Crane…You won't believe this, but I've been thinking about _you_. I just knew something was wrong with you. I was so scared! I came in here, and thought about the Snow Ball, and fell asleep." She smiled.

Niles didn't know what to say. His angel, thinking of him too? Maybe there was something to her visions. After all, she was a vision herself.

Daphne touched his arm, and whispered, "You know, it's always so magical when I think of that night. Except I never did say I'm sorry for ruining it."

"You didn't ruin a thing!"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "By saying you're a good actor I didn't ruin it? Come on, Dr. Crane. That always makes me regret saying that when I think of it."

Niles sighed. "Well, I admit, I was a little taken aback by it, and it dashed my dreams, but you certainly didn't ruin it. It was a magical night."

"It _was_, wasn't it?" Daphne yawned then.

"Daphne, I'd be honored to go dancing with you sometime again. How about it?"

Daphne threw her arms around him. "I'd love to!"

Then, she leaned her head down on his shoulder, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. Niles couldn't keep his eyes off her, sleeping so soundly. Her breaths going in and out. He couldn't quite believe what had happened tonight. His worst night of sleep had turned out to be one of the best. He couldn't wait to see what the morning would bring.

**The End**


End file.
